Founder's Triangle
"The Building Blocks that lead to the formation of the Galactic Republic come from three planets, Tretris Oakutarui, Novalis, and Rilgar. Here they represented the 3 building blocks that formed it" ''-The hologram description of the Founder's Triangle at the Shanksville Planetarium '' The Founders Triangle is a cluster of 5 sectors with 3 prominent sectors located in the Core Republic area. They comprised of in Clockwise motion #Three Suns Sector -Green #Florencia Sector #Rilgar Sector -Blue #Novalis Sector - Purple #Terrius Sector These 5 sectors are also considered the Intelonian Colony space back when the Intelonians first colonized the Whirlpool Galaxy. The Founder's Triangle or back before the Republic, the Intelonian Empire was once colonized by the Intelonians during their colonization period of the Whirlpool Galaxy. After settling on Tretris, they spread out from it to Novalis and then Rilgar. Nicknamed the Intelonian Cluster, the small empire prospered till the fall of the empire, by then the Republic was already forming. The name Founder's Triangle was originated during the Republic Charter's drafting, the founder's didn't want to keep the Intelonian Cluster as the name of the small forming Republic. Instead they renamed the sector of space into the Founder's Triangle named after the 3 founding planets that made the Republic. Colonization When the Intelonians arrived in the Whirlpool Galaxy circa around 400 GRS, they didn't just pick a planet after multiple options, they actually arrived in the Whirlpool Galaxy by accident, according to ancient tablets dug around the Emerald Pass, the Intelonians originally arrived in the galaxy by sheer accident when the "Cadmus" Captain, "Kallister Dallos, had an instinct when the ship was leaving Earth, The planet that the Intelonians were heading was recently destroyed by it's star if the Intelonians had settled on it, so he diverted the Cadmus out of the Milky Way to an unknown location, the Cadmus floated endlessly in space it's crew members and it's populace deep in Cyro-sleep, It wasn't until Kallister was awaken by the Ship's AI about the Whirlpool Galaxy. Knowing the other captain, Alexander Johns won't be awake until the Cadmus actually entered a stable orbit over a planet, Kallister scanned the galaxy, and detected a planet in it's Western quadrant. Kallister saw that the planet was habitable however he didn't calculate the size of the planet. When the Cadmus arrived over the planet the crew members began to unthaw, when Alexander woke up however he was enraged, because he knew the planet they originally were heading was going to be destroyed, but he described it as "Destiny to die" but Kallister thought for preservation, this enraged Alexander, who immediately imprisoned Kallister on the Cadmus' prison deck, when Alexander tried to re-pilot the Cadmus back to it's corrected course and planet, the scans show the planet that was their intended planet was already destroyed by it's star. Angered, Alexander ordered the population to wake up now and send them down to the planet. Upon landing on the planet's surface, this marked the first ever colonization of the Intelonians.Category:Republic Category:Sectors